Prophecies Rising
by Shartae
Summary: -Summoner- A young girl with the ability to predict the future tells the story of Summoner through her eyes, from her point of view.


Disclaimer: Perhaps in another 30 years from now I can say I own my own anime and playstation companies or perhaps I should buy myself a lottery ticket tonight... either way I don't own anything except the characters I created, which if you look hard you'll notice that not all of them are mine.  
  
--Notes-- Just so you know this story will tie in with Summoner once I get a few more chapters up, but for now it just explains my main character living in the world of Summoner.  
  
**Prophecies Dawning --Chapter 1: Full circle  
**  
Walking through the cold streets of Lenele was like trying to walk through a hurricane if you didn't know the routines of the other people of the street, however Ciela had long since gotten used to the crowded busy streets bustling at nearly all hours of day.  
  
The Oranians had a liking to come out after dusk set and the rat catchers and sewer cleaners had the same tendency. While Ciela much preferred seeing where she walked, she had no time to dawdle or wager on her bad luck. She had had another prophetic dream and while she did not fully understand its meaning she knew she needed to hurry to the destination that the dream had pointed out to her.  
  
" Excuse me," she exclaimed when a rat catcher ran out in front of her.  
  
" You sniveling witch, you made me lose me breakfast," he hollered after her baring his rotting teeth like a dog.  
  
Ciela didn't bother stopping. There ahead of her was the ship dock already one of the sailors was beginning to unfurl the sails to the Meji, a large boat loaded with gold and riches to buy supplies for the fast coming winter months.  
  
"Captain, Captain," Ciela cried racing quickly down the steps and nearly tripping on the torn dress she wore, " Captain you musn't sail out tonight.  
  
" Hold there lassie. What's ya mean we can' sail out tonight?" he asked walking towards her with a bewildered look on his face. The other sailors also nodded they're agreement and a soft hush had fallen over the docks.  
  
" The Missus captain, she is in need of you," Ciela said catching her breath at the bottom of the steps.  
  
" Claudia? What is wrong?"  
  
" The sickness captain, she has come down with sickness," said Ciela her voice almost cracking on the words. However that was all that was needed to be said, for the captain hurried past calling back to the sailors to delay their departure by an hour. Ciela wondered if she should follow the captain, but decided against it. She only knew the captains wife from the dream she had been having and following to meet a woman she had never even met might just complicate matters even further.  
  
" What be wrong with Miss Claudia," murmured one of the sailors behind her.  
  
Ciela decided it best to go back home then before any questions were addressed to her. Though her dreams had shown a young woman crying out for the captain it did not tell Ciela what had been wrong with the missus. It was only one of many prophecies she had been shown in her dreams. Lately the dreams had been unending, telling tales from continents away and people she had never met.  
  
Ciela was born with the ability to see the future in her dreams and though the common people saw it as heresy, the ability itself was not all that rare. Ciela's ability was just simply stronger than most other peoples. What they called Deja vu was the exact same thing that Ciela came to call a prophecy or far sight.  
  
This ability ran in her family line, every woman born from her line had it. Over the years the powers had slowly waned with each new generation however in Ciela it was strong. Stronger even than her great grandmother. Ciela's great grandmother had told her once that her role in the future would be important.  
  
' You have the powers to see more than any other person, however beware of your own power. The consequences of redirecting the future can be far great then the future you see. Sometimes it is best just to let history play out and not get involved. You will know when the time is right to change the future.' she had said always wise in her words.  
  
Ciela's mother however had seen the powers as a heresy. Calling Ciela a damned child and a witch, she had disowned her daughter when she was only twelve years old, when Ciela's powers had become so strong that she had been able to predict an entire day.  
  
She had shown her mother her powers. So proud she had been until a slap to her face and her mother's cries of witch and monster had snapped all of her dreams. Never gifted with the ability to see the future Ciela's mother had not understood Ciela's pain and it was only a few sunsets after these events that Ciela was forced to live on her own in the streets of Lenele.  
  
Ciela came to live in the old city side of Lenele, but she was much better off than some of the other beggars sitting on the side of the cobblestone streets. Using her gift she could always find a means to getting a meal or shelter.  
  
However she had found even when she had been younger that she was a giving person and so when such sudden and drastic dreams came to her as the one of Claudia she ran quickly to help. Because her predictions had never failed her, she hoped that the captain was by Claudia's side now, so that even if Claudia did die she would see the captain one last time at least.  
  
Ciela felt as though she was simply following the dreams, though she had learned from her experience with her mother not to act upon all of her dreams, she had learned from her grandmother that there were consequences to each future she changed.  
  
Ciela had seen it herself when one of the futures she changed had only turned worse and she had learned to question which futures were worth changing and which weren't. Changing the actual future that had been written could change events after that future.  
  
Such as with calling back the captain. Though the delay may be short the ship would be setting out later then originally planned which could cost them. If a storm should break out across the open sea because of that delay or the sailors were too late in their shipment it would be Ciela's fault entirely.  
  
" Hey, Ciela, out late tonight?" asked one of the beggars on the side of the street. Ciela looked over at the man sitting bleary eyed, his beard covered in dust and matted. Calmly walking up to the man, Ciela took his calloused hand and placed two gold coins in it. She closed her hand over his and smiled at the surprised look on his face.  
  
" Samantha needs something to eat. Make sure to get some bread from the bakery," she said simply. The vision of the girl faded from behind her eyes and she walked away leaving the man to wonder how she had known about Samantha.  
  
He would most probably piece it together rather quickly; seeing as how Ciela was well know in the old city for being a Witch. The name came with its quirks. The thieves and smugglers kept their distance never getting within five feet of her and the ghimaadi traded stories with her. They were a people all on their own and while Ciela did not always believe the wild tales they spun, she never dismissed their beliefs as so many others did and so they enjoyed her company.  
  
However along with the name Witch came the guard. If the current head of the crown was not superstitious his soldiers surely did not agree with him. For the guard quite often chased her down screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs and hurling stones and knives in her general direction.  
  
Such things came rather unpredictable to Ciela. Though she could foretell other peoples futures, rarely did she see her own. And so many times she was caught off guard in such situations.  
  
Though king Belias was the ruler, his brother Prince Sornehan seemed to dictate the soldier's actions. Perhaps this was the reason for Ciela's undying hatred for the man. Whatever the reason she had no time to worry about it now in the dark silence. She walked through the streets turning into an alley where some of the old city was still awake. Eric the poor man sat on the sidewalk, beside him stood Amos the butcher. The two were looking over a small fire in the street.  
  
"Did you get there on time?" asked Amos upon seeing her.  
  
"Of course, but there is not much else I can do," replied Ciela.  
  
"Hey Ciela you should really be more careful about who you save, some people mightn't be so grateful to you. The king's soldiers being the first. They've been more active recently and I'm a worried that they might be targeting you," commented Amos.  
  
"Don't they always?" Ciela commented dryly before shaking her head and waving, "I'd best be leaving for the night, Amos, Eric."  
  
Ciela walked back towards the storage shed at the back of the town, it actually seemed more comfy thinking about it, when realizing the fact that most of the other people lived six families to a house in the old city and crown district. Other than the three other homeless that she shared it with there was no one else living in the shed.  
  
These were her friends; people who like her were not accepted in Mediva each for different reasons.  
  
There was Marsilio who was known as the old cities greatest thief. He had stolen more goods than even one of Tancred's men ever could. He was actually just a young boy of thirteen, but because he caused so much trouble the king's men were always looking for him.  
  
Then there was Mari who was an orphan. Her family had been killed in the streets of the crown district because of a squabble that had turned ugly. Mari had lost her parents at the age of fourteen, four years ago.  
  
And last in the group was Raven, son of a once great scribe whose name had been muddied due to the king's influence. Raven's father spent most of his time at the local tavern, leaving Raven to fend for himself. Raven had spent fifteen years living in the palace before being thrown out. He had only been living in the streets for two years and was the newest member to what Ciela considered their group. The four of them always stuck together.  
  
Ciela walked into the Shed quietly and returned to the corner she had been sleeping in before. The others were still fast asleep and had never noticed her absence and she hoped that this time she could sleep without being disturbed by her gift and her curse.  
  
---So that's a start. I'll see how long it takes to update. Reviews will help speed up updates -obvious hint- Flames are also welcome as long as they're intelligent and not simply a waste of time. 


End file.
